Stamina
by masseffectman
Summary: What happens when Lightning comes home exhausted from her job? She has Serah to comfort her, so anything could happen... :) Content warnings inside.


AN: Hello All! This is my first posting on this site, as well as my first time writing anything smut related, so I hope it's satisfactory. I apologize for any grammatical or formatting errors in advance, as this is the first story I've written. If you be so kind as to leave a review, I'd be very appreciative. Thank you so much for reading or reviewing!

Tags: Incest, Dom Serah/Sub Light, pantie play, Strap-on sex

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy or any of these characters!

"Stamina"

Lightning was exhausted. She'd been training at Guardian Corps all day, and now all the solider wanted to do was go home and relax the day away. Arriving at her house, Lightning opened the door when she was immediately clutched by a pair of soft, yet constrictive arms.

"Claire, you're home!" Sarah eagerly exclaimed.

It was all Lightning could do not to fall backwards towards the door. Serah had always been a touchy-feely kind of girl when it came to her sister, but to Lightning, it's as if she was in a vice grip.

"Serah... It's good to see you too, but please let me go... My sides hurt..." Lightning grimaced.  
Serah released her hold and walked with Lightning to the couch "Tough day?" She asked.

"Yeah, had to fight off three behemoths at once."

"Wow, the Corp's really pushing you, aren't they?" Serah questioned.

"Yeah, but the money's necessary," Lightning replied. "And, I need to stay strong to protect you, Serah. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"I can protect myself," the younger Farron exclaimed. "You push yourself way too hard, Claire. I'm not defenseless. I've been doing combat training classes with Snow, and I'm getting really good! He says that my stamina's improving everyday!"

Lightning grinned at that. Her sister had always been persistent, that's for sure.

Lightning groaned and laid back on the couch. Serah, noticing Lightning's pain, thought of a solution. "Would you like me to rub your back?" She asked. "It might make you feel better."

Lightning thought that sounded perfect and nodded her head at Serah. The two sisters went to Lightning's room so she could be more comfortable. Lightning took off her shirt and laid down on her bed on her stomach, her taut back being presented to her younger sister. Serah sat on the bed and gently kneaded the muscular flesh with her soft fingers, and Lightning's knots soon loosened up.

Serah's massage had Lightning feeling fantastic, and soon, all of the stress of the day melted away.

"You know, you're really good with your hands..." Lightning exclaimed.

"I know, if I wasn't a school teacher I swear that in another life, I could've been a masseuse!"

Lightning chuckled softly at Serah's words, and soon was in a state of total relaxation.

Which fell apart completely when she felt the softest lips against her back.

Lightning quickly felt alarmed. "Serah... What are you-"  
Serah quickly cut her older sister off and brushed her lips against her ear, and spoke. "You know, Claire, you take such good care of me everyday... There has to be a way I can return the favor..."

Lightning's heart was beating in her chest. "Serah, this is wrong..."

"Is it? We both love each other and care for each other everyday, we have been close for years and always protected one another, I don't see an issue..."

Lightning tried to protest again, but Serah's deft fingers were touching her everywhere, and it just felt too good. Consenting to Serah's actions, Lightning hung her head and let out a small moan.

Taking the moan as approval, Serah continued her ministrations. Lightning let out a cry of pleasure, she was getting very aroused and damp in a certain area.  
"Serah... Please..." She cried.

Serah complied and unbuckled Lightning's pants and started to shift her pants down. Lightning turned over and wiggled her hips, and was left standing in a pair of blue satin panties decorated with yellow lightning bolts- her favorite pair.  
"Mm," said Serah. "These look so sexy on you, Claire, but they'd probably look better on the floor." Serah snapped the elastic of the panties, pulled them down, and tossed them away in the room somewhere.

Lightning pulled Serah to her lips, and gave her a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced against each other in a long tango, and Serah took Lightning's bottom lip and bit down, hard. Not quite enough to draw blood, but enough to make Lightning soaking wet. Serah suckled her big sisters breasts while simultaneously moving her fingers down to Lightning's vagina. When one of Serah's fingers found her clit, Lightning let out an ear piercing scream.

"Oooh yes, Serah! Those wonderful fingers..."

Serah took her middle and index fingers and began pumping them in and out of Lightning, enjoying the warm wetness. Lightning's screams increased, and it wasn't too long before Serah felt Lightning contracting around her fingers.

"S-Serah! I'm coming!"

Lightning squirted fluids out of her vagina, which Serah greedily drank up. "Yummy!" the little sister said. Noticing Lightning's labored breathing, Serah gently kissed up her body and her lips until she was able to calm down and breathe normally.

"Etro, you were incredible, Serah! But why are you still dressed?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I was so concerned for you that I didn't notice. Let me rectify that."

Serah got off the bed and stood where Lightning could get a good view, and began taking off her plain white T-shirt.

"I hope you like what you see..."

Lightning looked at Serah, and she started to drool with anticipation. Serah's breasts were nicely confined in her white silk bra, with plenty of cleavage showing. While her stomach and abs weren't as taut as Lightning's, there was a soft feminine quality to them, which the soldier found very appealing. Serah's nipples were poking out due to the arousal in the air.

With a skilled hand, Serah reached behind her bra to the clasp, and swiftly freed her generous breasts. While not as big as her older sisters, they were still very soft and firm, with the most perfect little nipples that were just begging to be sucked. Moving her hands downward, the younger Farron undid her belt, turned around, and pulled the hem of her pants over her luscious butt. Like her top, Serah's panties were silk white. Serah put her fingers in her underwear and started to touch herself.

"You want this, Claire? Ohhh... You want it?"

If Lightning was merely drooling before, she was salivating now. Serah tugged at the elastic with an audible snap, pulled the panties off, and took them in her hands instead of throwing them on the floor. Serah straddled Lightning's body with the used panties still in her hands.

"This oughta tide you over for a bit, soldier..."

With those words, Serah put her panties in Lightning's mouth. Lightning could smell and  
taste Serah's essence, and it was clear that Serah was horny- the panties were soaked through.

Serah licked Lightning's ear and whispered into it: "I want you to lick me, Claire... Can you do that? Can you be a good soldier and follow orders?"

Lightning could only nod in agreement as Serah removed herself from her body and took the panties out of her mouth. Serah threw them on the floor, gave Lightning a quick kiss, and spread her legs invitingly.

"Well... Get to it, soldier! Your mission is to make me come!"

Lightning obeyed her younger sister, licking at her glistening folds with her talented tongue. Serah began to moan loudly, approving of her older sisters actions.

"Oh GOD Claire! R-right there! Yes! Yesss..."

Lightning tongued Serah's slit faster and faster, flicking her tongue from bottom to top. On one pass, tongue hit clit, and Serah shrieked. Lightning then focused all her attention on licking her sister's clit, until she came undone. Serah's vagina contracted around Lightning's tongue, and Lightning was tasting her sisters juices. Serah was overstimulated, and the two sisters kissed and felt each other's bodies until her breathing returned to normal. Serah brushed some of her sister's hair back and beamed at her.

"You did such a great job Claire... You just relax for a minute and catch your breath, and I'll be right back... I have one more thing for us..."

Serah got up from the bed and left while swaying her perfect hips. She returned a moment later with a peculiar brown paper bag.

"I bought this for us a while back at Serendipity, just in case you ever returned my feelings..." Serah said. "I always imagined using it with you, but we can leave it if you want..." Lightning looked quizzically into the bag until she pulled out what was inside. It was a strap-on dildo. It had an insertion for the giver as well, so both sisters would be able to feel pleasure.

Lightning, never one to deny her sister or back down from a challenge, nodded in approval. "Yes, let's use it!" she said.

It took a few minutes to figure out how all the straps and attachments worked, but eventually, it was secure on Lightning's body. Lightning reached up to touch Sarah, who suddenly used great strength to push the older Farron on her back.

"I told you, Claire... Relax... Let me do all the work..."

Serah straddled her sister's body once again and sat on the fake cock, giving Lightning a full view of her beautiful body. Serah started to ride Lightning, and the movement caused the dildo and the insertion to hit the sweet spot inside each Farron. Serah was gently rocking against the toy, feeling her pussy stretch to accommodate it. Lightning ran her hands up the curves of Serah's lovely ass, pulling her closer and increasing the friction.

"OH yes, Claire! Fuck me! Fuck me with that big, hard cock! You're doing so well... Uh! Uhhhh..."

Lightning was fairing the same way. When the attachment inside her hit a certain spot, she was hit with a jolt of pleasure. She sucked the younger Farron's breast, kneaded her butt, and flicked at her clit to increase Serah's pleasure.

Serah started to hump even faster now, as if she was furious with the strap-on and wanted to punish it. Both women's arousal had started to leak, and left a white-silvery shine near their privates. A few hard bounces and moans later, and both women were about to come.

Lightning and Serah came almost simultaneously screaming, their vaginas contracting the insertion and fake cock, respectively. Both women's moans gently decreased in volume after a short while, and they passionately kissed each other while still attached to the toy.

"Etro... That was amazing..." Lightning sighed dreamily.

"Yes it was..." I love you Claire..."

I love you too, Serah." Lightning replied with a smile.

The younger sister, panting with sweat. gasped: "Told you... I'm getting better... at controlling... my stamina..."

"Do you have enough stamina for round two?" the older sister asked.

"Yes, on one condition..." Serah spoke with a sensuous whisper.

Lightning listened to Serah's words with rapt attentiveness until she spoke again.

"I want you to dominate me, soldier..."

The End

AN: Good? Bad? Please review and let me know! If enough people like it, I may make a sequel! Again, thanks so much for reading and any reviews! :) Have a great day!


End file.
